It's Just Another Day
by LucySpiller
Summary: Nikki/Harry story. Will Harry coming back from Australia be for the good or the bad? Can they finally get together without anyone ruining it?
1. Chapter 1

First Silent Witness story, hope its okay. Any suggestions or positive or negative feedback is welcome.

_Background information: Harry accepted a job for 6months in Australia, leaving Leo & Nikki in London. _

**It's just another day**

The mist drifted into the run way of the main London airport, the planes surrounded the tall building like sharks getting ready to move and catch their prey. As Harry stood up, and walked down the stairs, he was welcomed back by sound of Cockney accents and a few liverpoolian as he walked further into the airport. He grabbed his bag, pulling it over his shoulder as he continued to walk through to the main doors leading him back outside to world of everything he once knew. The smell of the fast food restaurant immedently was caught up in his senses, as he breathed in deeply. He walked towards the row of taxi's opening the door and putting his bags in the empty seat next to him.

He stood outside the familiar building, his bags next to his feet as he kept looking down to check where he positioned them. The sun shined on the same place through the windows where their offices we're located. The walls still remained clear, cleaned. He watched as new and old faces walked through the doors to the different sections, seeing if he could figure out like a puzzle who worked where. He kept in the back of his mind the person who took over his job while he was gone, wondering if it was a man or women, who they got on with Leo and Nikki, if they we're sweet on Nikki and if they we're better than Harry ever was. Enough was enough; he grabbed his bags and pushed the door open. He walked over to the main office, seeing Henry, the security guard that had been there in the years Sam reined, he shaked the old man's hand before being buzzed into the secure building.

The famous glass double doors lay in front of him, he felt the touch of the metal handle, pushing it down as the door slowly entered, the small buzzing sound allowing the people inside to know of anyone entering. He breathed in the smell of the room, in front the bookcase. Full of books of anatomy and body structures. He remembered many occasions he spent with Nikki discovering small features of plants found in remains that led to punishing the wrong and giving justice to the victims. He turned the corner, seeing the office, Leo sat at his desk, paperwork spread out across it, but yet it looked neat, in sections based on cases. His glasses on the top of his head, he always pretended he didn't use them, only to our knowledge when we left he'd quickly put them on. He lifted his hand, firmly knocking on the door. He waited for Leo's reaction. At first he looked confused, in shock of who he saw. "Harry" Leo smiled; he moved quickly putting his arms around the stranger. "I've missed you too" Harry laughed and paused. "Nikki through there?" he asked. Leo immedently knew he missed her, she missed him. "You know, be careful it's been hard on her" Leo advised. Harry didn't understand what that meant, what he expected of him.

He went into their room. Their desks still opposite each other. His was clean, tidy, showing it was obvious no one worked there. On the other hand Nikki's was full. Books of plants, medical researching and the odd piece of makeup appliances. A picture of the three still in the frame.

"She used to sit there and stare at it when you left" Leo jumped in. Harry sighed; the reality of the hurt he caused was only now blossoming inside him. He moved over to the glass, seeing Nikki, her blonde locks securely tied away, wearing completely white and working on a body. He watched her carefully, observing her like a project, and came to the conclusion she hadn't changed. "The lungs look abit wide" Harry spoke to through the speaker. Nikki slowly looked up, reacting like she saw a ghost. She smiled brightly. "Can you finish up John?" she asked her assistant. She removed the gloves and the cape placing them into a bag as she left before running to meet Harry in the changing room. "I've missed you" Nikki yelled, throwing her arms tightly around the strange figure. Harry lifted her off the floor, hugging her tighter; he felt the curls tickle his skin. "I missed you" he replied softly.

"Harry someone is here for you" John came back in, he looked puzzled as did Nikki and Leo who had been watching like a panto. "Thanks" Harry smiled, he grabbed Nikki's hand making her follow him, she looked happy, excited he was back like all the live had been given back to her turning her skin from pale to pink. Harry stopped in front of the glass entrance, pressing the buzzer allowing the guest into the secured building. "Hi babe" she laughed, pressing her body against his, she kissed his lips aggressively before poking her head around his body speaking to the people gathering up behind Nikki and Leo as they all watched in shock. "Hey, I'm Harry's fiancé Delilah." She pouted before dropping the suitcase she had around her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the feedback received so far. I hope I keep writing regularly so updating is constant. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Nikki stood behind Leo, feeling protected like an endangered species. She looked towards Harry; he could see the hurt burning her eyes as she kept glancing at the supermodel stood next to him. Her arms linked around his like a snake, her perfect curls tightly positioned, bouncing only a few inches as she allowed. Her makeup showing the ageing of the skin and the amount of surgery she'd already had during the recent years and her expensive designer clothing showing the wealth and power she held over Harry. "Well you going to introduce to be your friends Harry" she laughed, Turing to face her fiancé. He didn't move nor spoke for the next few minutes, he only looked at Nikki. "This is Leo, and Nikki" he spoke their names like a secret, not wanting to share the only real things he ever had in his life; he treated them like scared animals, protecting against her. "Leo, can I and Delilah go into your office for a moment?" Harry asked a small cough at the back of his throat as he approached his boss. Leo smiled; he supportively rubbed Harry's shoulder as he walked past.

Nikki had already left by this point, seeing the girl she could have been was worse than anything pain she'd ever felt before. "You know he's not himself right now?" Leo suggested, he stood like the wise man he was, at the door. He body leaning against the frame staring on as Nikki sat in her chair at her desk staring the photograph of three of them the last day before Harry left. She closed her eyes, imaging the scent of the restaurant, the taste of the expensive wine Harry ordered and the aftershave Harry used. She could see what he wore, what she wore. She'd spent weeks trying to find something to make him remember her.

_*Flashback to 6months previous to current date*_

The restaurant was building up, becoming the hotspot of the town. The red flower wallpaper gave power and essence to the ancient building. The statues located in detonated areas gave the room grace. As the three colleges gathered around the entrance, they all breathed deeply before for the last time announcing the booking name as "Hamdaler" when Nikki joined the team this was restaurant they went too to discuss everything, they mistaken this name as the booking for Leo's call earlier that week ever since they booked under this name, it had meaning and tradition to the team.

"Right this way" the waiter offered, he led them through the busy room they looked as people enjoyed their food, in the corner the band played and across the room was the kitchen, letting off steam faster than power stations. "Leo where are we going?" Nikki asked, she looked around her, not remembering the surroundings before I'm her memory. She however continued to follow him, Harry closely behind her.

"Is that everything for you sir?" The waiter asked, watching as they sat around the empty small table. "Yes thanks Peter" Leo smiled. Harry and Nikki also sat down next to each other, watching as Leo interacted with the waiter as a friend. "Well one thing I am going to miss is Leo knowing everyone" Harry insisted, Nikki laughed. She was going to miss him. "Well it looks like I won't be missing your dreadful jokes Harry" Leo bite back. Nikki slowly got up from her chair, leaving the men to argue like disappointed school children. She walked around the pavement; Leo had taken them to upstairs upper floor. It was outside, and beautiful. The sky as clear as the sea in foreign countries, with stars dotted around like a children's picture. She paced up and down, her heels clicking with every step, eventually distracting the men that she had gotten up. "Leo, can you excuse me for a moment" Harry asked politely, slowly leaving the chair. "Yeah, Umm I wonder where the waiter go to with our menu's" Leo asked, coughing as he left, he shut the door slamming as it closed.

Harry slowly approached Nikki, he hand sliding along the shortened wall. "You know I'm going to miss you Alexander" Harry smiled, his big cheesy mouth widening within in a few seconds. "Oh Harry" Nikki sighed, the small dimples in her cheeks slowly disappeared with every saddened look in her eye. Harry could see the effect he had on her, yet he couldn't ask her go, she'd lose everything for nothing. He didn't even know if it was what he wanted, he just knew it was something he had to do, and it wasn't forever, nothings forever. He moved his hand closer to her, feeling the strands of the blonde hair rubbing into the soft skin of his fingers, the touch so soft like snow. "Everyone I've known, you're the first person I've never wanted to leave me" Nikki confessed, her eyes looking like glitter, as the drops released, her skin slowly reddening as she felt her temperature rise, the panic in her breathing and the consistent pain in her throat. "I don't know what to do Harry" she cried, her body falling like a domino into Harry's. His hands securing her back, protecting her from the fall, like parachute saving her. "Nikki you don't have to know" Harry directly spoke. He remained himself, inside he was hurting, his heart beating faster and his skin melting. He fought back the tears, not wanting Nikki to see him vulnerable. He always kept so content in front of her, afraid to let her see the real him, the emotional him. "Come on" Harry carried her numb body, balancing her in his arms as he sat down, placing her like a puppet on his lap. She buried her head in his neck, finding comfort in the warmth of his skin, smelling the scent of the lynx he sprayed himself so proudly with.

_*Goes back to present day*_

"Leo, can I just be alone?" Nikki asked, her head feeling the strain. "Yeah" Leo simply replied. Ever since Harry left Nikki would get into certain moods, similar to this one he knew for her it was best she was left alone. He'd return the office an hour later and find her sleeping tightly on the small sofa in the corner. She'd lay there, her breathing calm and soft, cuddling one of Harry's scarf's he left. She looked so peaceful and yet so lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the remaining last light escaped into the open blinds in the office block, Nikki awoke. Her hair messed up and random strands covering her clothing. Her body aching as she tried to slowly regain blood back into her muscles. She looked across to her desk seeing additional piece of paper near the edge. She stood up slowly, avoiding the blood rushing to her head and make her way over to the desk pulling out the comfortable chair and pulled the small piece of cello tape of the not before reading it in her head.

"_Dear Nikki, _

_I hope you slept well, key in office desk draw. Engagement party 8pm. _

_Leo x"_

Nikki smiled before screwing up the piece of paper, attempting as she threw it into the bin. She observed her watch, noticing she had less than hour to be ready and presentable at Harry's flat. Harry's flat was located the other side of town meaning she had less than half an hour to try impress him.

The hour escaped past, the minutes like seconds and going faster than the speed of light. As she prepared her final nail to be painted in the dazzling elegant pink tint she looked up identifying Harry's flat. She blew fresh air on to her fingers checking the nail vanish was secure before pulling the key out of the engine taking one last look in the rear mirror at her completion. She moved her handbag further up her arm, resting up her shoulder. She raised her hand, knocking firmly on the door.

Nikki picked her fingers nervously; she wanted Harry or Leo to open the door. "Nikki Darling" Delilah pouted, she moved towards Nikki kissing both cheeks before pulling her into a tight squeeze in the flat. The flat had changed so much since she last visited, traces of her girly and weird taste surrounded the perfect that once was a normal person's flat. Delilah had only been here a few hours and yet nothing she remembered of Harry's remained. "Thanks for coming Nikki" Harry commented, snapping Nikki back into the reality. She smiled softly at him. "Let me get you a drink Nikki" Leo suggested, moving her away from Harry and Delilah. "Thank you" Nikki whispered a sign of relief grew upon her face, turning into a smile as she stared at Leo.

"Nikki?" A male voice from behind her called out. She turned slowly around facing the man as she tried to recognize the face. She noticed the eyes, the tone of the voice and of course the good taste in clothing. "John?" she surprised spoke. She hadn't seen him since he had a massive fall out with Harry a few years back. He'd been Harry's best friend since College and whenever Harry was invited out he'd bring Nikki in turn she got to meet all his friends and they became her friends. Harry was lovely like that. Nikki knew no one and John was the first person she met outside of work friends. "What brings you around here?" Nikki asked, she wanted to know the gossip and mostly when John and Harry began speaking again. "Harry called me up last night, he was saying he was sorry for the fall out and asked me to be his best man" John simply said. He didn't seem to understand why Harry did what he did and didn't want to ask. "So what are your opinions on ever so awful Delilah?" John asked wanting to hear Nikki's reactions. She looked at him, his face remaining serious, the wine in her mouth exploding out of her lips covering the small patch of the floor in the distilled alcohol. "You know, lovely, delightful, gorgeous" Nikki played along, finally being able to get back at her for kissing her cheeks like she was French. "I mean what's with the cheek kissing thing she's not French" John laughed, Nikki joined in "I know right".

The night had pasted thoroughly quickly, the moon shining against the puffy clouds, as Harry & Delilah said their goodbyes to everyone they watched from their front door waving sweetly towards the guests as they positioned themselves into their cars and driving off.

The next day at the office was a happy one. The sun still shining even this late into summer, something England wasn't used too. The slight breeze going into the open window flying around like peter pan in the building giving every worker fresh air to breathe. "Harry your friend's here" Leo shouted through, he had his head buried into books based on Nikki's case. "Oh okay" he stood up, turning the book the opposite way, before heading towards the door. "Hey John, everything alright?" he asked concerned why his friend visited him at work. "Yeah I'm all good thanks" he stood inside, looking around like a fox. "I'm sorry, but why are you here?" Harry asked. "to see Nikki" he smiled, before gently moving past Harry heading towards Nikki to where she was waving.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for replies so far, sorry it took me a while to update. Enjoy!

John smiled towards Nikki, his arms wrapping around her, as she moved her head into the supportive shape against his chest. "You ready?" he asked egar, he was wearing his best suit and polished shoes. Nikki could smell the shaving foam as she got closer to him, he made an effort. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry" Nikki smiled, wrapping his shoulder before walking out to go on a date with her friend's best friend.

They arrived at the posh restaurant. Nikki had never been here before making It more of a bonus. For starter she couldn't afford somewhere as expensive as here, and also she hasn't had anyone to go out with recently. When Harry left a part of her inside died. Stopped working like a failed organ.

John held onto her hand, as they made their way through the line of couples waiting. "John, what are you doing?" Nikki looked around awkwardly at the other couples, she didn't understand why they we're cutting in, she'd never even done this in shopping malls yet alone a posh restaurant. "Nikki, its fine" John smiled. Nikki felt reassured when they reached the man stood with the book and pen writing down the names that entered the building. "Peter said to say Apples to you" John winked. The waiter handed his the menu's as another waiter led them to the best table in the house. Sitting them down whist explaining the special and wine lists.

"So you never told me you had contacts?" Nikki jokily secretly, her fingers twisted in the golden curled lock. John laughed "I don't have contacts, just when I was child, I had a brother, Peter, lovely guy really. Who used to cook for me all the time, I did business for a career, and he did cooking. Got lucky one day and look where we are now" he raised the wine glass in the air, Nikki took the hint raising her's, the touching of their glasses caused a sound. "Thank you John" she smiled. "My pleasure. I recommend the lamb. He adds this rich sauce" John began explaining in detail. "Anyone would think you would have followed his footsteps?" Nikki laughed slightly, trying to remember she had the most scientist geeky laugh and them we're in a respectful and posh place. "There's a lot you don't know about me miss Alexander" John looked strangely towards her, the glint in his eye giving her many suggestions and yet no defined answer.

Nikki awoke the next morning, her hair sprayed hair remaining in the tight locks, her makeup slowly been rushed across her cheeks like powder. She stood up, flicking the kettle on, before rushing to the bathroom and began repairing the makeup. Mornings we're never her strong point, she always found it difficult to get out of bed, hence why coffee became her secret affair. As she sipped the liquid from the mug she found herself noticing the time as she downed one larger sip before rushing out of her apartment. As she left the main door s of the large building behind her, she felt the taps of tiny raindrops hitting her bare shoulders where her dress wasn't covering. She opened the medium brown bag, revealing a spotty umbrella, she opened it sheltering her hair and makeup from the rain. Leo hated it when it rained, the muddy footsteps on the freshly cleared walkway in the office.

As the usual scene erupted, the traffic was terrible; this time in London was always like a getaway card. The streets full of metal, the paths remaining like a pack of sardines as people tried move in and out of each other. Nikki heard her phone ringing, she looked down to see the caller "Leo" she answered quickly "Yes, umm yeah, yeah sure" she got a small piece of paper from the dashboard and the pen she kept nearby, writing down the address before hanging up the phone.

Nikki arrived at the scene, the instant white tent indentifying the body. She grabbed the id she held around her neck showing it to the policemen stood blocking the public from getting and containing the evidence. One policeman showed her where the rest of her team were. She lifted up the white sheet, revealing a small walkway as she began putting on her usual work clothes and bend down examining the body, as she opened the case next to her. She heard footsteps behind her, she looked carefully "Harry, where's Leo?" She asked, she didn't understand Leo phoned her, she kept looking towards Harry confused and shocked and he replied simply. "He sent me" Harry sighed before putting the white suit on kneeling next to Nikki as he began helping her examine the young women.


End file.
